Leaving so soon
by snapsandprongs
Summary: Teddy's leaving to travel and James is demanding to come with.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. As for now, I think i'll leave this as a one-shot unless Anyone wants more chapters. Thank you for reading!_

James sprawled out on the couch. He could hear Teddy puttering about in the kitchen but he made no intention of moving. Boxes were piled up around him. James stared bitterly at them, trying to will them with his mind to self destruct. To stall and make Teddy stay longer with him. He knew that if he really wanted to all it would take is just a casual flick of his wand and all f Teddy's possessions would be spread out all over the flat but he bit his lip and forced those thoughts down. He honestly didn't want Teddy pissed off, he just wanted him to stay.

His mind traveled to Teddy's mate, whats-his-face. _His new roommate_. James twisted his body so he could no longer stare at the boxes that did nothing but mock him. Instead his eyed traveled to the ceiling. His eyes moved and started to memorize the small cracks in the plaster

"I don't see why I can't come with you." James called out.

He heard a loud sigh and at that, James scowled. He mentally heard the words before Teddy spoke them. After all they've had this exact conversation how many times now?

"You're seventeen, James. No you can't come."

At this James crossed his arms angrily but didn't bother moving. Getting up would mean seeing Teddy. Watching him pack up. To watch him prepare to leave for only Merlin knew how long. He knew he was acting childish, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Says you." James shot back.

Not even a moment after saying it, he head a dish hit the counter-top with force. Not enough to break, obviously. Only enough for James to get the hint. Teddy was pissed off also. Most likely at how James was handling this whole situation but still. Pissed is pissed, no matter the situation.

James closed his eyes and he could see Teddy in his mind. His hair probably purple. His fists would be gripping onto the counter. A frown and a scowl would be present and his lips. James sighed to himself. Teddy's lips were probably pouting. Not in the way James did it when he wanted extra ice cream, but in the way that it made you pay attention. It made himself look older and more serious. Just the thought of Teddy's angry pout made the front of his jeans tighten. He pushed those thoughts down as well. No sense in letting Teddy win just because of that.

"You need me." James said after some time had already passed. His voice not as hard as it was before but James forced the edge to stay clear.

Promptly after that, loud footsteps started to approach him. James closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Refusing to look up to see Teddy walk closer. Each step that Teddy took was bringing him closer to James. He could almost feel the irritation rise in the room. As the sound stopped, James cracked and eye and saw Teddy standing directly over head. His expression unreadable.

Deciding that he had already been caught, James opened up eyes fully and sat up. He kept the scowl and forced himself to keep a stern glare on Teddy. He didn't even bother staring him in the eyes. No. Instead his glare fell on his boyfriend's lips. James felt a small pride in seeing the pout was still present. It was nice to still be right about something during a fight, even as small as Teddy's expression.

Teddy promptly sat down directly in front of him. His leg was crossed over the others and his he was holding his own hand. Holding it so tightly that the bones in his knuckles were apparent through skin.

"The question isn't whether or not I need you." Teddy's gaze softened slightly.

It was enough to make James glare falter but only for a moment. He forced himself to stay stern and not give into puppy looks. If anything, he should be the one sending Teddy the hurt puppy looks. He was after all, the one being left behind as Teddy traveled.

"What would your parents say, Jamie?"

At this, James' gaze left. He looked down at his arms and suddenly felt like a small child. He kept his arms crossed though, seeing as how it would only make him feel more childish if he lowered them.

"It doesn't matter." James muttered softly.

The truth of it was, that it did matter. It mattered far too much for either of them to admit. They hadn't told any of the family of their relationship. Teddy's gran didn't know and James could be damned if he was going to tell his mum and dad anytime soon. They pried far too much already.

"Let me come."

James brought his gaze back up but left his glare out. He felt his cheeks flush and he bit his lip and looked away from Teddy's face once more. His eyes automatically fell onto Teddy's chest, which oddly seemed to help. Just this morning, it had been his pillow. He could still feel Teddy's uneven breathing as the older boy slept. He could still vaguely hear Teddy's heartbeat as he had fallen asleep.

"I'll come with you. I've already graduated.. I'm an adult that can make his own decisions.." James trailed off.

"You're not going to have any fun with me Jamie."

The patronizing tone was clear in Teddy's voice. James knew that he tried to keep it out when he talked to James but old habits died hard, he supposed.

"I don't give a damn." James shot back, feeling defensive. He mad a note to keep eye contact once more. He watched as Teddy looked away this time, guilt firmly on his expression. His hair was now a warm shade of brown.

"You're willing to travel around?"

"With you, I am." James replied in a softer tone.

"What happened to playing Quidditch?"

James bit his lip once more but didn't answer. It was a good point, he had just made the team for the Cannons but suddenly it didn't seem as important as it had before.

"James." He stared into Teddy's eyes. He watched as the older boy moved closer and he watched almost numbly as he took his hand in Teddy's. The older boys hands were larger, more callused from working with Aurors.

"I'm not leaving forever. I will come back here. To you, to us."

James' cheeks turned bright red again and he felt his eyes form tears, in which he frantically blinked away. Their was a time and place for crying, and in front of Teddy right now was not one of them.

"I'm still coming." James said softly. His voice shook, which made his whole statement just sound silly.

Teddy's hand left his and as his fingertips brushed against his skin, James closed his eyes and cursed Teddy Lupin for winning.

"I wont be gone long. A few months, Jamie. You wont even notice I'm gone."

He said it in such a soft and reasonably tone, that for a moment James found himself believing it. Only for a second though. James had too many worries about Teddy leaving. What if he found someone else? It wasn't a secret that Teddy didn't want to disappoint his dad, what if he found someone else, so he could completely avoid having Harry find out?

"I love you." James said in response.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"I love you too, James."

"I wont be gone long." James watched as Teddy got rid of all the remaining space between them. Feint smell of Teddy's cologne filled his nose. The comforting smell made James want to just crawl into his lap and beg Teddy to not leave him behind.

"Nothing between us will change." Teddy continued on as if he could read James' mind. "I'm not going to find someone else while I'm away. If anything I should be the one to worry about you finding someone new. Someone younger, someone who actually gives a damn about Quidditch." The last one had James lip turn up slightly.

"I don't want anyone else."

"I don't either, love."

"This is stupid, you know." James pulled away and made eye contact with Teddy. He forced himself to put on a stern face. "Where you go, I go."

He watched as Teddy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Making the, now green, strands stand up.

"I can't convince you to stay can I?"

"I'm going wherever you go."

Teddy leaned forward and pushed his thumb against James' cheek. He then leaned forward and James closed his eyes as Teddy's lips pressed against his. His heart hammered in his chest.

The kiss didn't last long, and soon enough Teddy pulled away. James opened his eyes and was surprised when Teddy got up off the couch.

He watched as Teddy put his hand toward James to help him up.

"Come. Might as well get you packed up, then."

James didn't even bother to hid the bright smile that filled his face. He was pleased when he saw his smile reflected on Teddy's face.


End file.
